The Death Cards
by DigiDudette
Summary: Sequel to Drowning in Darkness. If you want to know what happens, read it! R and R please!


DD: Well, I'm back with my sequel to Drowning in Darkness. Normally, I wouldn't write a sequel if I didn't get many reviews for the original fic *Glares at those who didn't review*. Well, I couldn't resist this storyline.  
  
Sierra: You wouldn't.  
  
DD: What does that mean?!  
  
Sierra: Just 'cus it has lots of Yugi and Yami in it!  
  
DD: It has a li'l bit of Bakura in it too.  
  
Sierra: ^_^ I'm in!  
  
DD: ~_~ So, now for the disclaimer. Since she didn't come last time, Tea was supposed to do today's disclaimer, but, after an unfortunate accident with quick-drying cement and a runaway steamroller, I'm gonna let Joey do it!  
  
Joey: *Eating popcorn* Wha?  
  
DD: *Hands him a piece of paper* Just read this.  
  
Joey: *Reading off paper* DigiDudette does not own Yugioh. If you have any problems, go to hell!  
  
DD: ^_^ Well read! Here, have a cookie.  
  
Joey: ^____^ Nyum nyum cookie!! *Walks off*  
  
DD: On with the new fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two months since Hayley had gone back to England, and the rest of the gang were still missing here. Yugi had wished he'd got her number, and Mokuba wished that she'd sent a postcard. (DD: ^_^ Aww, ain't he sweet!)  
  
"I wonder how Hayley's doing." Yugi said to himself as he sat in the classroom before school started.  
  
"I bet she's fine Yug." Joey answered, appearing next to him. "I'm just surprised she hasn't sent a letter yet."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Yugi sighed and laid his head on his arms.  
  
"Guess who's back, back again..." Yugi looked towards the door when he heard a familiar voice singing (almost yelling) into the classroom. "Hayley's back, tell a friend!!"  
  
"Hayley!" Yugi said excitedly. The blonde ran up to him and hugged him so hard he almost choked. "Good to see you too!"  
  
"My mum let me come back here!" she said enthusiastically "Actually, I'm allowed to stay here for as long as I want!"  
  
"That's great!" Joey said happily. "After school you should go and see Mokuba, he's really missed you."  
  
"But I hardly even saw him. How can he miss me?"  
  
"He said he liked you attitude and he wanted to get to know you better."  
  
"Cool. I can't wait 'til Seto sees that I'm back!"  
  
***  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Kaiba asked Hayley as he was about to leave the classroom. As soon as he saw her he asked how she was feeling after she fractured her wrist. She just said that her mum nearly killed her, and that it was healed now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'!" she called back as she put her bag on her back and left with him. "See ya you two!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Yugi called back as she left.  
  
***  
  
"You're back!" Mokuba cried excitedly as soon as he saw her. He ran up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Geez, I didn't know I was this popular!" she said to herself.  
  
"I'm glad you and Mokuba get on so well." Kaiba said, smiling. Hayley smiled back, then looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn, I've only just got here and I gotta go soon." she sighed.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Mokuba asked eagerly. "Please, I'm sure Seto would pick me up later!"  
  
"Fine, you can come, but I'll take you back instead, 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Hayley turned to face Kaiba.  
  
"You okay with that Seto?" she asked the teen.  
  
"It's fine by me." he replied simply. "Just be careful, okay Mokuba?"  
  
"Sure thing Seto." Mokuba replied, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Is that what really happened?" Mokuba asked, astonished at Hayley's story of when they went to the Shadow Realm. They were in Hayley's hotel room talking about different things that had happened to them over the last few months. "Seto never told me, he kept changing the subject whenever I asked what had happened."  
  
"Well it's a good thing I told you then, isn't it?" Hayley asked, smiling. Mokuba nodded happily. "Is there anything else you wanted to know about?"  
  
"How about the spirit in your Millennium Item?" he requested. "Was she really from Egypt?"  
  
"Yeah, all that I know is that she was a Priestess for the Pharaoh. Either she doesn't know anything else, or she won't tell me, and I'm betting on the latter."  
  
"Wow, that sounds really mysterious. What would she want to hide from you?" Hayley sighed.  
  
"The only thing I know is that it has something to do with Bakura. She's too friendly with him for him not to be in her past!"  
  
"I guess you're right..." Mokuba said, thinking about what she had said.  
  
"I'd better get you back to Seto. He's probably worried about where you are."  
  
"Nah, Seto knows that you'll make sure I'm safe. He won't worry."  
  
"Cool. Let's go then." With that, they left the hotel and set off to Kaiba's mansion. On the way there, they walked through the park for a shortcut. As they were walking, they came across three men in their way. Hayley moved to the left, but they followed her. "Excuse me please, I need to get past."  
  
"We know that." the guard said.  
  
"That's why we can't allow you past." the second one added.  
  
"But I have to get Mokuba home!" she said irritably. "I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Well we do." the third guard said. He grabbed Hayley by the arm and knocked her out by hitting her in the stomach (DD: Ouch.). The forth guard grabbed Mokuba.  
  
"Tell Yugi Moto that we have his oh-so precious friend and that if he wants her back, he's to come here, and he's to bring his Duel Disk." He let go of him and Mokuba ran as fast as he could to find Yugi.  
  
***  
  
"I'm really glad that Hayley's back." Yugi said to Joey and Tea as he sat in his room. Yami stood in the corner quietly. (DD: He has problems. ~_~) "I really missed her."  
  
"Me too." Joey replied simply. They were relaxing until they heard the door fly open as Mokuba ran in.  
  
"Yugi, you've gotta come quick! Hayley's in trouble!"  
  
"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's in the park! They said the only way to save her is for me to bring you to them, and that you bring your Duel Disk! I'll show you where they are!" With that, the five of them were off.  
  
***  
  
"They were right here..." Mokuba said, looking at the place where they were. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"Let's keep looking." Yami said simply. "They might have moved somewhere else." They walked through the woods in the park into a kind of clearing (Sierra: Kind of? DD: Shuddup, I'm blonde! Sierra: All is forgiven! DD: -_-U), and saw Hayley being held by the arm by one of the men.  
  
"Yugi!" she yelled as soon as she saw him. "Get me the hell away from these psychos!" Yugi quietly walked up to the men until he was about two metres away. (DD: Yami didn't 'cus he's a wussy-boy when he feels like it. Yami: Hey! Sierra: ~_~ She's thinks everyone's a wuss today. DD: WUSS!! Sierra: -_-U)  
  
"What to you want with me then?" he asked them.  
  
"It's not what _we_ want with you." the one holding Hayley said. "It's what our master wants with you that you should worry about."  
  
"Who's he?" Yugi asked. He looked left as a man walked out from the trees and into full view. He had unnatural looking brown eyes, and curly-ish brown hair to his shoulders. (DD: If you've ever seen Gameszville, I can imagine him looking like the Gamez Guru without the cloak hood. I'll have a link for a picture on my bio if not now then soon. ~_~)  
  
"Been a while, hasn't it, Yugi Moto?" he asked, smiling. Yugi looked puzzled (DD: ^_^ Like his Puzzle! Sierra: -_-U Somebody give this girl a clue...). He recognised his voice, but he couldn't remember where from.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The man looked hurt.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot so soon." He said, faking an upset voice. "And it was only two months ago since I nearly destroyed your soul..."  
  
"Ishida!" Yugi realised who he was. "But how? Yami and the others destroyed you!"  
  
"I may have disappeared when I was dealt the last attack, but my spirit remained. I eventually found another vessel for my work. And, if you ask me, he looks very similar to my real body. Quite a looker, no?"  
  
"How can you keep destroying people's souls and not have any feelings about it?" Yugi said angrily. "You're twisted!" Ishida laughed.  
  
"No, just exceptionally gifted at not caring, since I have no one to care about there's no point, is there?" Yugi looked at Ishida's left arm and saw a Duel Disk on it.  
  
"You're going to duel me?" Yugi asked him. "But why?"  
  
"You like to ask questions, don't you?" Ishida sighed. (DD: Man, they talk way too much! I was bored stiff listening to 'em, I think I fell asleep! Sierra: Explains why you didn't talk then. DD: ~_~) "This little stunt with your friend was to get you to duel me. I win, I get your Millennium Puzzle, so then I can unlock the Pharaoh's power."  
  
"But you need the God cards for that!" Yami butted in suddenly. "And you won't win anyway!" (DD: Afterthought of the day: 'Assume you'll lose, _then_ assume you'll win'.)  
  
"Don't talk nonsense! I don't need the God cards. I have a better way of doing the job. So now..." His Duel Disk changed into its duelling mode. "We duel." Yugi's Puzzle glowed and Yami suddenly disappeared into it.  
  
"What did you do?!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Pharaoh can't communicate with you now. You can't become him, and he can't help you. It's just you and me."  
  
"Yugi, don't do it!" Hayley pleaded. Yugi looked at her. "It's not worth it!"  
  
"I can win this. Don't worry." His Duel Disk went into duel mode, and he was ready. Ishida brought his staff from behind his back and held it in the air. A faint green dome appeared around both Yugi and Ishida. (DD: It's the same colour as the Oricolcos field, but it looks like the dome from the Shadow Duels. People can see thru it tho'.)  
  
"Now no one can save you. You had your chance and wasted it. Now draw your first card!"  
  
"Fine!" Yugi drew his card. "I place one card face down and summon Big Shield Guarder in defence mode!"  
  
"Not a bad move, but I can go better." He drew a card and looked disapprovingly at it. "I too play one card face down and summon Cave Dragon in attack mode." Yugi drew his card.  
  
"I play Retrained Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" (DD: I'm NOT saying 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'! *Glares at dubbers* Dubbers: *Back away scared*) "And that's it for me."  
  
"It will be." Ishida said, drawing his card. He looked at it and smiled. "First I play Gray Wing in attack mode, then I play the magic card Dragon's Gunfire! And I use its second effect to destroy 800 of your life points!" A dragon appeared on the field and fired multiple fireballs right at Yugi, nearly knocking him over. It took him a few seconds to recover, then Ishida continued. "And now I'll attack your Celtic Guardian with my Cave Dragon!" The huge dragon easily destroyed Celtic Guardian, and now Yugi was down to 2600 life points. (DD: Why he didn't attack with Gray Wing I'll never know.)  
  
"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked impatiently. Ishida smirked, and Yugi took this as a 'yes'. He drew his card and looked at it. 'Damn, it's only Proof of Dragon Destruction'. I could use it to get Buster Blader to my hand, but then I can't get him to the field. Well, it can't hurt...' "I play Proof of Dragon Destruction to bring Buster Blader to my hand!" He went though his deck, retrieved the card, then shuffled his deck. "Now I play one card face down and play Skilled Black Magician in attack mode and attack your Gray Wing!" The magician attacked Gray Wing and brought Ishida's life points down to 3500. (DD: Skilled Black Magician's 4/1900/1700 for those of you who didn't know.) "And I play the magic card Ookazi!" It hit Ishida and his life points went down to 2700. Now do your worst." (DD: I needed him to have Ookazi, so don't complain!)  
  
"You really are asking for it by saying that, aren't you?" Ishida asked almost lazily as he drew his card. "I play Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to defend myself, and now I can attack with my Cave Dragon again!" The dragon began its attack, ready to hit Skilled Black Magician with its many fireballs (DD: What else do they attack with? Sierra: Ask your sister, she's the expert. DD: ~_~ Oh yeah...oh well, can't be bothered! ^_^)  
  
"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!" A barrier formed in front of his monster and repelled back to Ishida's dragon, destroying it. (Sierra: Oooh, your sister'll be sooo peed off with that... DD: ~_~;;; I just won't tell her then!)  
  
"Not bad." Ishida said simply. Yugi drew his card and looked at it. It was Monster Reborn. He looked at his hand and saw Gazelle (DD: Do you really expect me to write its full name? Sierra: You spent longer writing this! DD: O.O Anyway...).  
  
"Now I play Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" he said as the monster appeared next to Skilled Black Magician. (Sierra: ¬.¬ You wrote it then. DD: ^_^ Anything for Yugi-kun! Sierra: -_-U) "Now I end my turn." Ishida drew his card and smiled maliciously.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to summon Luster Dragon!" The mighty dragon appeared and roared ferociously. (DD: One dragon had to. It's 6/2400/1400 BTW.) Now destroy his Chimera!" Yugi's life points were now down to 1700. He drew, then looked at the cards he had in his hand and on the field.  
  
"I play Soul Exchange, and sacrifice your Luster Dragon and my Skilled Black Magician to summon my Buster Blader!" The warrior appeared where his previous monster was. (DD: I really want that card! Sierra: Shut it, you're ruinin' the fic! DD: ^_^U) "And since I can't attack afterwards, I'll end my turn."  
  
"Not bad to say that Pharaoh isn't helping you." He drew his card. (DD: Do I really have to keep writing that? Sierra: It happens doesn't it? DD: -_- U I guess...) "I play one card face down and end my turn." Yugi drew. I play De-Spell and pick your left-hand card!" The card was Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, so it was destroyed. "Now Buster Blader, attack his life points directly!" The warrior went for the attack with his sword.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole!" Buster Blader instantly fell into a large hole in the ground. (DD: Not very descriptive, am I? Sierra: Nope.) "Now I guess it's my turn." He drew his card and Yugi could tell that he had pulled something very powerful. "Aah, the joy of winning a duel against the King of Games. Now, Yugi Moto, be prepared for one of the most powerful cards since the Egyptian God Cards!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord High Air Marshall of the Flying Monkeys: *Holding a gun to DD's head* Say it...  
  
DD: -_-U Fine. My pycho brother Chris came up with that whole Tea and cement thing. Happy now?  
  
LHAotFM: Very.  
  
DD: Go back to your laptop already.  
  
LHAotFM: Aaah yes, sinking the Bismarck...*Wanders off thinking evil thoughts*  
  
DD: O_o He don't even like flying monkeys so why he's got that name I've got no idea. Oh well, a cameo's a cameo I guess.  
  
Sierra: Cameo's are your specialty.  
  
Dragon Master Girl: Hi.  
  
Sierra: ^_^ She strikes again!  
  
DMG: I want to go on Worms but you're using my laptop.  
  
DD: _Our_ laptop, Leanne.  
  
DMG: Let me on when you're finished.  
  
Sierra: Dun worry, she's nearly done, but you're holding her up with your talking.  
  
DMG: *Shrugs shoulders and goes off*  
  
DD: Well, now that's done.  
  
LHAotFM: *On his laptop* DIE EVIL SHIPS! HAHAHAAA!!! *Falls off chair*  
  
DD: O.O I better make this quick. I left it on a cliffie for effect. Sozzy if the turns went quick, I couldn't think of anything good. R+R pweez, and see ya next time! ^_^  
  
LHAotFM: X_x Die...  
  
DD: O_o 


End file.
